Many communication switch and router systems architecture provide modular communication capabilities. Lucent Technologies, Murray Hill, N.J. has announced a system under its MSC 25000 Multiservice Packet Core Switch (trade-mark of Lucent Technologies). Marconi plc, London, England has announced a system under its BXR 48000 router (trade-mark of Marconi plc). A common feature of a modular system is to provide separate shelves dedicated to specific tasks.
In order to have the shelves operate together in the switch, it is necessary to have the shelves communicating control information with and amongst themselves. Prior art systems provide the communication links, but there is added complexity in the communication link when the control signals increase in number and complexity. Prior art systems do not manage these signals in an elegant and physically simple manner.
There is a need for a system and method which improves upon the control signalling systems of the prior art.